


The Fifteenth Time

by XXX6-88 (DoskoiPanda)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mild Fluff, Mild Smut, No Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoskoiPanda/pseuds/XXX6-88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SS has a habit of sleeping with strangers as they roam the wasteland, much to their companion's distaste. When X6-88's tolerance runs dry, he offers a solution... one they both can enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifteenth Time

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given by Karnessah on tumblr (amazing artist!!) and it's just... the best.  
> I've already started writing future episodes, and I'd love to write more on the events leading up to this... good stuff good stuff. Originally posted on tumblr.

X6-88 was rudely assaulted by the damp and heady smell of sex as he opened the door to the small room. He assumed it was now safe to enter, as the _Commonwealth filth_ had exited one-hundred and fourteen seconds ago. He usually gave the Sole Survivor a full two minutes before entering, but, who was counting.

“You know that I disapprove of your… this kind of, _interaction_.” It was the same every time Sole had sex with a stranger, but X6′s words never seemed to make a difference.

“You _disapprove_? Please, you’re not my mother, X6.” The sole survivor was lounging on an old bed, a thin, stained sheet barely concealing their body. “If anything, _I’m_ closer to being your mother,” they laughed. X6 wasn’t remotely amused.

Closing the door behind him, he considered trying a different approach. “It’s unwise to fraternize with the filth-” _ah,_ he’d lose points for that, “the _people_ of the Wasteland.” At least the sole survivor was listening. “Who knows what kind of diseases they carry.”

“Well, fortunately for me, Institute doctors happen to be the best in their field. They’ve cured me of _all kinds_ of things! You know they even have a cure for AIDs!”

Abject horror. X6 was furious and disgusted and-

Sole laughed again. X6 always got so worked up over them and teasing him was honestly their favorite pastime, about on par with fucking strangers, possibly better, definitely better.

X6 composed himself, “what I’m saying is, it’s my responsibility to ensure your well being on the surface as I accompany you. You are the future of the institute, and you are human.” (In other words, weak and vulnerable.) “I can’t have you taking unnecessary risks.”

“ _You can have me doing any damn thing._ You know I was doing just fine before you came along.”

Okay, so this conversation was fun the first time they’d had it, weeks ago. X6 had _dispatched_ the man Sole had slept with and they were angry, at first, and then it was kind of funny, and then they’d had this exact argument. But now it was getting trite, and this conversation was over.

X6 was still working out the ‘ _any damn thing_ ’ comment in his head as he realized that he was getting nowhere, again, for the fourteenth time, (but who was counting), and he knew he’d have to say _something_ or he’d be having this conversation a fifteenth and a sixteenth time and _god_ , he was not going to add a fifteenth or a sixteenth surface-dwelling-piece-of-trash to his hit-list. He didn’t realize exactly what he was going to say but he started speaking anyway.

“Synths are immune to human diseases, we are constructed such that we are neither susceptible to pathogens nor capable of carrying and transferring them. We are completely sterile.”

Silence, for a moment. Sole cocks their head at the stoic synth before them, not sure if they should laugh at the man for touting his _sterility_ , or leap at him for what they couldn’t believe he might be implying.

“ _What are you saying_ ,” their voice was lowered, slow.

X6 swallowed a lump that had at some point lodged itself in his throat. “I’m saying,” he spoke slowly, sternly, stepping closer to the mattress, “if you can’t cease this behavior, you should at least approach it more _responsibly_.”

“Responsibly?” Sole sat up in the bed, defiant as the sheet slipped away from their naked body. “ _Would you like that, X6?_ ”

He tilts his head at the question. Sole reaches out to loop their fingers into his jacket and pulls him closer, whispering into his collar, “You _are_ offering to have sex with me, _aren’t you, X6_?”

There’s an electric jolt up his spine. He takes a moment to reply and the words are a quiet breath above Sole’s ear, “… I am.”

The counter comes quickly, “I  hope you’re not making an empty offer, X6,″ they can feel the adrenaline awakening and X6′s skin is radiating heat and _so close it’s intoxicating, “_ … you do realize what you’re getting yourself into…” they say but it’s more to themself.

X6 is looming over the bed, inches away from sole “I don’t make empty threats,” he begins pulling off his gloves “nor do I make empty offers.” He steps back and drops both gloves to the floor, looking the sole survivor in the eyes, “I am capable of fulfilling… your needs.” He doesn’t know what he’s saying but the words come out of his mouth anyway.

Before their mind can fully acknowledge the turn of events Sole’s hands are already making quick work of X6′s coat and it drops to the floor with a heavy thud.

“Would you like that?” they ask again, fingers spayed across the courser’s firm stomach. X6 is silent as their fingers slide down the fabric of his undershirt and hook into the hem of his pants. Another hand reaches up to his neck, pulling him so their lips are a breath apart. They flick their tongue across X6′s mouth and wait for a response. The synth licks his lips and that’s when Sole dives in, kisses him, catches his tongue, tugs at his lower lip. X6 has trouble keeping up between breaths.

“Do you like this,” Sole asks, palming the bulge in the courser’s pants. It was hard when the coat came off and only seemed to be getting harder. X6 doesn’t reply, remaining silent as Sole flicks open his belt buckle and slides his pants from his hips. “ _You know_ , honest communication is essential to every kind of partnership.” X6 is exposed and Sole takes him firmly in hand and pulling it against their body, they ask again, this time more severely, “ _do you like this,_ ” they press his entire length against their chest and stroke him with a firm palm.

He inhales sharply through his teeth and with another stroke the answer is pulled out of him, ” _yes._ ”

“ _Yes what?_ ” expert hands guide the synth onto the bed beside them.

“Yes, I like tha-” and before he can finish answering his breath is gone, he’s been swallowed whole, quite literally, and can only watch Sole dig their fingertips into the tight curls at the base of his dick which has disappeared inside their mouth. His breathing becomes strange, his mind becomes disconnected and every bob of Sole’s head and flick of their tongue sends him reeling. His hands make their way to Sole’s head and he doesn’t even realize that he’s pulling hair, but it only makes them go harder. He doesn’t  have a chance to warn them before he’s cumming into their mouth and he’s not sure if he should feel bad because he feels so goddamn _good_ and he’s never felt like this before.

Sole straightens up, lips dripping with come, and wipes a hand across their mouth. “ _Mmm_ , clean and sterile, my favorite,” they laugh, licking their lips and crawling up his body. X6 lets out a heavy breath but his expression is otherwise unreadable. As Sole settles on top of him both their hands find their way to the dark curls of his hair and they lean in to kiss him.

“Okay my turn,” they utter playfully into his mouth.

Almost instantly X6 has his hands on their hips, flipping them onto their back, and with an unexpected eagerness he goes down on them, despite not really knowing what he’s doing.

“Oh, okay,” Sole gasps, “okay just go easy down there, I’m still kind of sore.” They laugh, but X6 stops and looks at them seriously.

He’s quiet for a moment before he speaks, “don’t do this with anyone else anymore.” It’s not a request, it’s not a order, it’s not a plea.

“okay. I wont.”

And it was that simple.

He doesn’t really get it, but X6 just wants to kiss them _so_ badly, so he does. And he keeps kissing them as his hands work through his knowledge of human anatomy, playing Sole like an instrument and eating every breath moaned into his mouth.

* * *

 

That night sole slept as if there had been no war. When they awoke, X6 was still beside them, he was awake, but he somehow understood just to stay there as Sole awoke and as their fingers traced patterns on his beautifully dark skin. Finally X6 spoke, something that had been on his mind for a very long time.

“Your… _relations,_ with the other… _people_ ,” he felt he was off to a strong start, “I believe your behavior can be characterized as… self-destructive.” Sole said nothing, continued tracing patterns on his skin, so he continued in a quiet voice, “I can’t allow any harm to come to you,” the fingers stopped, “as you are the future of the Institute.”

A hand slid up behind his neck and pulled him in, “No more talking.”


End file.
